This invention relates in general to shipping containers and deals more particularly with an improved container of a tamper indicating type.
Although the container of the present invention is generally adapted for shipping goods of all types, it is particularly well suited for use as an air freight shipping container. A typical air freight shipment generally contains a plurality of small, individually packaged articles of relatively high value, as, for example, watches, cameras, designer clothing and accessories, such as women's handbags and shoes or other small high cost items. Such shipments are often prepared by air freight forwarders. The shipping containers used in such shipments must be strong to withstand rough handling, provide a high degree of security and be adapted for rapid set up with a minimum of taping and/or strapping to minimize material and labor costs in preparing the shipment.
An air freight shipment will usually pass through several hands before reaching its final destination. The shipment may, for example, be transported by one or more trucking companies and be loaded and unloaded by cargo handlers at two or more air terminals before final delivery. Cargo handlers and others having access to a shipment during transit can usually determine the contents of a shipping container from a bill of lading or a packing slip which may be attached to the container. When a shipment contains small articles having a high "street value", the shipment will often become a target for pilferage. Theft losses often occur because a thief is able to free a portion of a closure flap on an insecure container, reach under the flap and slit the container wall beneath the flap to gain access to the contents of the container. If a container is sealed with tape, it sometimes possible for a thief to remove a strip of tape from the container to gain access to the contents of the container and thereafter replace the tape with another strip of like kind. If the point of container entry can be easily concealed, the loss may remain undetected until the shipment reaches its final destination. Then it is usually difficult, if not impossible, to determine the en route location where the loss occurred. The inability to promptly detect when container tampering occurs tends to encourage the practice and poses serious problems for both airlines and associated freight handling companies.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved shipping container which affords high strength, durability and a high degree of security against unauthorized entry to discourage pilferage. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved container particularly adapted for rapid setup and which may be sealed without the use of tape and/or strapping which tends to become fouled with conveyors and other cargo handling equipment. Yet another aim of the invention is to provide an improved shipping container of tamper indicating type whereby evidence of tampering may be readily detected by cursory inspection of the container in transit so that any attempted container entry or other improper handling of a shipment may be promptly detected and investigated to discourage reoccurrence.